I Don't Deserve You
by BrandyWine97-64
Summary: Vivian Marshal lost her dad now she is in a funk, Her mom wants to move so they do on the way Vivian makes a wish on an eclipse the next night an accident occurs putting Vivian in a coma she wakes up in a hospital, but not any hospital in the Vampire Dairies. Turns out she has a life there but can't remember anything. *Whole Summary Inside* [Stefan/OC] *better than summary*
1. ch1 Death is fresh

**_(A/N)_**

**_Hey everyone, i really hope you like this story. This idea literally just came to me and i thought what the heck._**

**_Please leave a review and if you like this story follow and favorite it._**

**_Summary; Vivian Marshal , recently lost her dad and is now living with her mom, Mary. Mary decides it would be best if they move so they start to travel when an accident occurs Vivian is in a coma her mom is fine. The night before Vivian made a wish who would of thought it would come true. She wakes up in a non-yet familiar place. To find out she has a lover, best friends, but doesn't remember anything so they help her remember what she thinks is her life when in the end the real Vivian is stuck in a coma at the hospital. Vivian has to make a choice stay with her new life or home to her mom. If she stays her body at home dies, if she goes home she will never come back what will she do?_**

**_Mary Marshal portrayed by; Angelina Jolie _**

**_Vivian Marshal potrayed by; Selena Gomez_**

**_P.S the father isn't important he is dead. _**

**_The character on Vampire Dairies stay the same, but the plot changes. _**

**_Disclaimer; I own nothing besides my OC_**

**Vivian's POV**

* * *

_Dear Dairy,_

_It's me, again. This was the worst summer ever. I lost my best friend, my partner in crime, a piece of me, I lost my father. He was the best dad ever, always put me first. I miss him like crazy; I just wish the accident never happened. I'm tired of crying, I'm tired of hurting, I'm tired of grieving, but I can't seem to let him go. My mom, is even worse than me, who can blame her she lost the love of her life the father of her kid her husband for the past nineteen years. Things aren't the same as they used to be, I hate it, I hate change to me it doesn't do any good. I just want it to all go away…_

"Vivian can you come down stairs please um we need to talk" My mother, Mary, shouts from downstairs. I sigh before shutting my dairy and climb out of bed. I make my way downstairs to see a bunch of boxes in the living room. I give my mom a questioning look waiting for her to elaborate. "Listen sweetie I know the last few months have been hard trust me I know, but I've been doing a little thinking that we need a new environment to start fresh so I decided that were moving…what do you think" My mom explains nervously. A part of me wanted to scream at her like how can she ask me that my life is here, this house, dad lived here this is our home, but another part of me kind of longed for it, but I was kind of scared but my mom deserve it, a fresh start and maybe so do I.

"Well, to be honest I'm a little…iffy about it, but if that's what you want then I say…let's do it" I say slowly, I give her a small smile. My mom smiles brightly before pulling me into a hug. I hug her back as I melt into the hug feeling my mother's warmth.

"Thank you sweetie" my mom whispers I nod against her shoulder. She pulls back from the hug and looks at me still smiling. "Well let's pack" she says I give another smile small, on the inside I was a little scared.

* * *

_Dear Dairy_

_It's been a week sense my mom dropped the bomb were moving. Everything's packed; the house feels so empty and cold. It sucks saying goodbye, but if that makes my mom happy then I guess I have to get over it. It's going to be weird leaving Atlanta and be soon living in a small town in Pennsylvania, we haven't decided exactly where in Pennsylvania yet. I guess will find out soon, today is the day we start driving while our stuff stays behind until we find a place then it will get shipped. Wish me luck…I need it…and dad if you're looking down on us let us stay safe…._

"Hey honey ready to go" My mom asks as she walks in my room. I shut my dairy and sit up from my bed grabbing my bag. I simply nod to answer her question. "Good it's time we hit the road" she explains. We head downstairs and outside to the car my mom gets in while I take a second to look at our house. A two story white house with navy blue shudders and front door, I lived in this house sense I was born. I take a deep breath before hoping in the car. A tear rolls down my right cheek away from my mom I wipe it real quick not letting myself cry. "So I was wondering instead of driving straight there how about we take a pit stop at a hotel you know have mother daughter bonding" my mom asks. I look at her and smile at least I have her.

"That sounds great mom" I answer she smiles my way before focusing back on the road. We drive for a good amount hours when my mom pulls into a hotel. We check in and enter the hotel room and relax. My mom takes a shower while relax back on the bed flipping through the minimal channels the hotel provides. I stumble across a channel that looked to be playing a series I stopped to see a few hot guys. One has dirty short blonde hair with forest green eyes the other raven black hair and blue eyes. I look to see what it's called…"Vampire Dairies". I decide to watch it, apparently they are having a marathon I start watching season 1 episode 3. My mom come out and joins me, but soon passes out I stay awake waiting to see what happens next. My phone beeps in my bag I get up and pull it out to see I have a alert. I open the text to see that right now the eclipse outside is happening I rush to the window to see a slightly red moon. I smile at it this was the first one I ever got to see I close my eyes and make I wish.

"I wish I could be in the Vampire Dairies…away from this place…away from the pain…I want to find love I want experience something no one has…please" I whisper with my eyes closed I open them to still be in the trashy hotel. I sigh and shut off the TV before climbing in bed and fall fast asleep with a few tears down my face for my dad.

* * *

**Leave a review please good or bad i want an honest opinion. Also sorry if i used someone's name i didn't mean to, but on the bright side i like your name!(:**


	2. ch2 Wake me up when its all over

**_(A/N)_**

**_Thank you for all the support it means a lot._**

**_Sorry for any mistakes..._**

**_Disclaimer; i own nothing but my OCs_**

**Vivian's POV**

* * *

_Dear Dairy,_

_I woke up early, showered, got dressed now were on the road again. Last night what was I thinking, it is nearly impossible for me to suddenly appear on a TV show, but have it as my reality. What I really should wish for was my dad, but that is even more impossible. I watched so many episodes of the Vampire Dairies last night it's not even funny, I couldn't help it once I started I just didn't want to stop. It took my pain away it distracted me it let me feel what the characters were feeling it was nice not to feel sad and hurt for once but anxious and excited and the love coming off the characters. Of course there was some sadness, but it was different sadness, and I feel I can relate to Elena except at least I have my mom. Now I can't wait to watch it again…_

"How long were you up last night" my mom asks out of nowhere in the car. "You seemed content what was on the TV, and not to mention you seem a little…drowsy today" my mom explains I sigh and close my dairy.

"Um it was nothing just this… TV show, the Vampire Dairies it was different, but don't worry, I didn't stay up too late, and for being a little down today I just I don't know…" I trail off, but the thing is I know why I am down today.

"Okay just asking" she says "Did you get to see the eclipse" she asks looking at me I nod. "Wow…lucky I missed it I was totally out of it" my mom explains "Uh man I missed your first and maybe your last eclipse…"she trails off. "Did you make a wish" she says with a little excitement in her voice.

"Yeah…but it was kind of far fetch something impossible, so I don't think it would come true…and before you say anything" I start but then whisper "It wasn't about dad" I explain she just nods and drops the subject. We stay silent for the rest of the ride my mom turns on the radio and the song; 'Wake Me Up' by Avicii.

"_Feeling my way through the darkness_

_Guided by a beating heart_

_I can't tell where the journey will end_

_But I know where to start_

_They tell I'm too young to understand_

_The say I'm caught up in a dream_

_Well life will pass me by if I don't open my eyes_

_Well that's fine by me"_

It was getting dark outside, we were about a hour or so out of Pennsylvania. I look to see the clock to see that it's almost the same time as the eclipse last night.

_[2x]_

"_So wake me up when it's all over_

_When I'm wiser and I'm older_

_All this time I was finding myself_

_And I didn't know I was lost_

_I tried carrying the weight of the world_

_But I only have two hands_

_Hope I get the chance to travel the world_

_But I don't have any plans"_

The clock read the exact time of the eclipse I don't know why, but it is making me feel all giddy inside. Honestly I don't know why I am even worried about the time. I look up from my phone to see my mom half asleep I go to shake her or grab her attention when everything goes so fast.

My mom runs past a stop sign I go to look both ways I look to my mom's side to see it clear I look over through my window to see nothing but huge lights it was a fray truck. I scream out, only for it to be cut off by the truck hitting my side of the car. I feel my mom grabbing me to pull me away, but it was too late my door caves in on my legs the roof of the car bents down. The next thing I know our car flips I see nothing, but glass rolling with me when the car lands my head smack against the concrete when the car lands upside down and everything goes black. The last though in my head 'Dad why weren't you watching over us'

"_Wish that I could stay forever this young _

_Not afraid to close my eyes_

_Life's a game made for everyone _

_And love is the prize"_

* * *

The car was flipped upside down and smashed. The fray truck was fine just a few minor dents, but the driver was passed out for not wearing a seat belt causing him to hit his head off the steering wheel. The sound of sirens starts getting louder as they start to close in on the accident. The men in uniforms start to get the people out of the car and fray truck and into the ambulance for attention.

At the hospital the fray truck driver had a slight concussion, but is okay and walks away with a head ache and a few scratches bruises. Mary has a broken right leg and a few stitches to the head and a very aching body. The doctor walks into Mary's room to ask a few questions.

"Mrs. Marshal, Can you please tell me what exactly happened tonight" The doctor asks calmly. Mary slowly nods her head before clearing her throat

"I was driving I was starting to get sleepy I'm prescribed depression pills from the death of my late husband they sometimes have a side effect of drowsiness I was losing focus on the road I remember I started to feel panicky from running through a stop side I see these lights next thing I know I'm being pulled out of the car, and I was trying to grab my daughter- wait where is my daughter is she okay" Mary asks frantically. The doctor sighs out of guilt to give this depressed woman more bad news.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Marshal, your daughter Vivian hit her head pretty badly the doctors and paramedics tried all they can, I'm so sorry" the doctor rambles "Your daughter is in a severe coma meaning it could take weeks, months, maybe years to wake up" The doctor explains Mary starts bawling.

"Can I please see her" Mary asks. The doctor shakes his head.

"In a while they are cleaning and stitching her up also to warn you she is on life support, and if any time you want to pull the plug all have to do is say, but for right now you need to rest" the doctor explains Mary doesn't say anything, but nods._ How could i have let this __happened _Mary thought.

* * *

**Please leave a review good or bad. **


	3. Ch3 VD Hospital

_**(A/N)**_

_**Thank you for all your support it means a lot.**_

_**Please keep leaving reviews good or bad. honesty is the best policy.**_

_**Thank you; Shaz112 and WriterReaderMusicianGirl13 your reviews are well appreciated and make me smile(:**_

**_Disclaimer_**_**; I own nothing, only my OCs**_

_**P.S In the Vampire Dairies this takes place after season 4 i'm redoing season 5 but Silas is already taken care of and all that and Stefan and Vivian got together when Elena and Stefan break up in season 4 episode 6. **_

* * *

This is part where I say Dear Dairy, but I can't. I can't see anything, my eyes are closed, and my head hurts. I hear a distant beeping and very low whispers. I try so badly to move or open my eyes, but nothing. I feel trapped in my own body. I can't remember anything, well let's see…my name is Vivian Marie Marshal, I'm seventeen years old my birthday is September 8. I am about 5'5" feet tall dark brown hair and I'm pretty sure I have brown eyes. Oh my gosh that's all I remember, I can't remember what happened I can't remember anything. I feel lost I feel empty I'm tired of looking at nothing but black. I try to talk, but it comes out as a groan.

"Oh my god, Vivian are you okay, hey can you hear me, please baby wake up please I need you" I hear a males voice say thick with concern. I didn't recognize it at all I am so confused. I try to speak again, but more groans came out. I start to feel my fingers and toes and start to move them. My breathing becomes deeper and quicker. "That's it baby come on open your eyes for me come on" The voice says again. I scrunch my eyebrows in confusion I try to open my eyes again. I blink a few times, but the light was really bright, I continue to blink until I'm used to it. I look at my surroundings I was definitely in a hospital, I had IV in my arm there was a very gorgeous man sitting next to me he looked familiar maybe I seen him on TV? He had dark dirty blonde hair and forest green eyes his face shown concern and relief. There was a blonde hair girl and a dark skin girl there too. I look at them all confused when a doctor comes in.

"Oh good you're up, hi I'm Dr. Fell, do you know why you're in a hospital Vivian" Dr. Fell asks I just look at everyone like 'what the hell' I shake my head no she nods in understanding. "You were in a minor car accident you were fine then you fainted you seemed to be fine, and healthy, but to make sure I want you to stay overnight for observation okay" Dr. Fell explains I nod my head she smiles and walks out. The guy next to me hugs me and kisses me I froze before pushing him away and look at him funny. He looked kind of hurt they two girls looked confused. I clear my throat.

"Who are you" I ask the guy "and why did you just kiss me" I ask him he looks confused and more worried. I look at the girls "And who are you two, what's going on what happened, where am I besides at a hospital" I ramble on not really sure what to say I was desperate for answers.

"You don't remember" the dark skin says more in a statement way she walks closer to me "I'm Bonnie Bennett um we've been best friends sense the third grade, do you um remember Elena by any chance or Damon" Bonnie asks I shake my head. "Oh okay" she quietly. The blonde one then comes up she gives me a small smile.

"I'm Caroline, Caroline Forbes we've been best friend's sense freshman year, we met when we join the cheer squad together you tripped and fell on me and told me I was clumsy when really you were the one that fell" she explains with a smile, Bonnie giggles a little. I crack a little smile.

"That sounds like me" I say with a small smile but I drop it "But I'm sorry I don't-I um don't remember that or you" I say quietly she nods her head. I then turn my head back to him. "I'm guessing you're a friend too" I say with a little confusion.

"Actually, boyfriend" he says quietly my eyes go wide and nod and look at my hands not sure what to say. "I'm Stefan, Stefan Salvatore" he states I nod my head again not really sure what to say.

"So um what happened I don't remember anything, like nothing at all I'm totally blank here" I ramble. Stefan clears his throat. I couldn't believe he was my boyfriend now I am really mad I don't remember I mean like how long were we together were we in love did we sleep together a bunch of questions come to my mind. "Wait where are my parents I have some right" I ask

"Actually you don't" Stefan says quietly I look at him "Your dad died five years and your mom about four years ago" Stefan explain I nod a little sad "Um a few hours ago we were at the grill, Caroline and Elena were there, the girls went to play pool to give us a uh alone time, but we got into a fight I uh I left and according to the girls you left right after without a word so Bonnie went after you so you were on your way to the boarding house with Bonnie she wouldn't let you drive alone, when you lost control of the car and the car when into a tree, Bonnie came out fine, but you hit your head pretty good" Stefan explains.

"Um so where do I live, and who with or do I live alone I mean I'm seventeen right" I ramble again.

"Um you live with me and my brother you've been living with us for the past eight months" Stefan explains again.

"Oh okay um who's your brother" I ask trying to understand all this.

"Damon, Damon Salvatore" Caroline answers. "Also known as a complete dick" She explains I crack a smile and nod. Soon Bonnie and Caroline leave, leaving me and Stefan alone saying things were awkward was an understatement.

"so we were- or are together" I ask curiously he nods "Right so um how did we meet" I ask curiously I wanted to know everything this guy was or is mind wow. I don't think I ever had a boyfriend before, and here I am with this gorgeous thing, and not only are we together we live together, actually live together, man I had the life. I curiously look at my left head thank god there is no ring, just in case just wanted to make sure. I look back him waiting for an answer he has a small smile on his face I guess remembering how we met.

"We met over about a year ago, you were living with your aunt Mary, um we met at a cemetery" we chuckle I nod of course I thought. "You were visiting you parents I guess when you started to run you tripped and fell-"I caught him off

"First I meet Caroline falling than you…was that my thing" I ask with a small smile, he chuckles which causes me to smile more.

"I guess so, but um I saw you fall so I asked if you were okay, you started to ramble about some fog and a bird how it was all 'Hitchcock' " he puts quotes on the name I giggle "then we introduced our selves then after you left I found your dairy I asked the first person I saw to ask were you lived I returned it to you then you invited me to the Grill where we met up with Bonnie and Caroline" He finishes explains I nod.

"Wow" I breathe out this time he nods his head. He looked so sad I wanted hug him but I figure that would be a little weird. "I'm sorry" I say after a while he looks at me curiously "Obviously what we had or have is special I can tell they way you talk about us, and look uh me and my clumsiness strikes again and now you lost me" I explains softy tears start prick at my eyes one slides down my cheek.

"hey, hey it's okay" Stefan softly pulling me in hug, "And I didn't lose you your still here" he explains softly in my hair I hold him tighter loving how warm he is I breath him in he seemed perfect. I just wished I remembered.

* * *

**Leave a review please(: Thank you for reading!**


	4. Ch4 home

_**(A/N)**_

_**Thank you all for the reviews so far so good!**_

_**Also thank you for following and favorite-ing it means a lot(:**_

_**I will try to update as fast as i can!**_

_**Disclaimer i do not own the Vampire Dairies if i did Klaus and Stefan would be mine! i do own my OC(s)**_

* * *

Stefan stayed the night with me in the hospital, he was such a gentlemen that he slept on the chair. I felt bad, but I'm not ready I mean I don't even know him. Yesterday I remember Stefan said I have a dairy today when I go to his house-or home whatever that will be my first mission to do maybe it will get me some clarity I could really use it right now. I'm just so confused and really sad I can't believe I lost my parents and had to live with my aunt, which that is another thing I need to ask Stefan where was she and why wasn't I still living with her. Also I need to meet this Tyler kid, and Matt, and Stefan's brother Damon and this Elena chick man I was popular or something, but I find that hard to believe. I may have lost my memory, but I know me I am clumsy, quiet, and somewhat of a loner and now I have this…gang.

"Oh you're up" Stefan says as he stretches, I couldn't help but stare at his flexed body I turn away when he looks at me. "Ready to go home today" he asks I clear my throat and nod he nods in return. "I'm going to get Dr. Fell" he points to the door before walking out. I stay in a sitting up position on the bed I look to the bed side to a bag I open it up to see a phone and clothes I think are mine. I grab the phone and look through it I go through contacts to see; Bonnie, Caroline, Damon, Elena, Elijah, Klaus, Matt, Mary, Stefan, and Tyler. Great two more names that I don't know, Elijah and Klaus now who are they. I exit that out and go to pictures to see me with the gang and people I assume is either Damon, Tyler, Matt, Elijah, or Klaus. I check my messages to see none I huff and grab the bag and take the IV out before heading into the bathroom to get changed. I get changed into blue jeans and a white t-shirt that clings to me I brush my hair and exit the bathroom to see Stefan and Dr. Fell waiting.

"I see you're ready to go" Dr. Fell says smiling I give a small smile in return. "Well I guess I can let you go just be patient with the memories okay I'm sure they'll come" she says with a small smile I nod. I walk over to Stefan and grab his hand which he smiles at the gesture.

"Let's get out of here" I state he smiles more "If you know me as much as you say you do you should know I'm terrified of hospitals" I say with a small smile he chuckles under his breath and nods before leading me out of the room. "So we're do _we _live" I ask as we make to the parking lot he leads me to a car and opens the door for me "Thank you" I say as I get in he gets in the driver seat.

"You will have to wait and see" he says I smile he returns it "Let's hope the second reaction is as good as the first one" he states with a chuckle as we put our seat belts on and he starts the car.

"Is that a good or bad thing" I ask still smiling he shakes his head. "Let me guess I have to wait and see" I say in a teasing tone he nods I laugh and shake my head he smiles at me before pulling out the parking lot. We drive for about fifteen minutes before pulling up to a huge beautiful house; it was amazing I can't believe I live here. Stefan opens my door for me I get out of the car while he grabbed my bag we walk up to the house and I think my mouth was hanging open the entire time.

"Tough call but I got to say this face was better than the first one" Stefan says with a chuckle, I compose myself before shoving him playfully while giggling. Stefan opens the door before letting me go in first like a gentleman. I look around speechless, and amazed by its beauty. Just then a man with raven black hair with blue eyes who also look somewhat familiar popped out of nowhere causing me to jump back putting my hand over my heart.

"It's about time you got home, I missed you my dear friend" the man says with a smirk on his face. I look at him confused he was either, Tyler, Matt, Elijah, Damon, or Klaus. "Well are you going to stay there and gawk or you going to say something" he asks with an annoyed look. I go to tell him I have no idea who you are when Stefan beats me to the punch.

"Damon" Stefan growls out. "Can I talk to you in private for a moment" Stefan asks. The guy looks at me curiously up and down before rolling his eyes at Stefan and walking to what I guess is the kitchen Stefan following behind him. I tear my eyes off them and start looking around the house. I head upstairs to see four bedrooms I feel a sense of some familiarity in the one room I cautiously walk in I see some girl stuff like make up on the dresser I guess is mine. So this must be my room, I see some guy stuff too; maybe Stefan and I share a room. I walk up to the bed I lay my hand on it I smell Stefan and shampoo that smells like my hair, yup this is definitely are room.

_**Flash back**_

_I was lying on my back with Stefan between my legs we were completely clothed in our pajamas under the covers. Stefan had his hands rubbing up and down my sides his lips attacking my face and neck I was giggling and laughing so hard I had tears in my eyes when Stefan stops and lifts his head to look at me in the eyes we stay there staring at each other so lovingly. Stefan bends down capturing my lips with his it was soft, slow, and passionate he pulls away "I love you" he whispers with a serious face I crack a small smile. _

"_I love you too, Stefan" I whisper back he then kisses me again before flopping down beside me. I lay my head on chest his arm wrapped around me. Stefan lays his head against mind we just lied there taking each other in before slowly falling asleep. _

_**End of flash back**_

I stare at the bed I remembered something. It was a beautiful memory; it made me want to cry like how many precious moments have did I forget. I want to know them all even more now. I felt a presence behind me I knew who it was I turn around to confirm suspicions, Stefan.

"This is our room, is in it" I ask looking at him. He was leaning in the door way with his arms crossed looking at me. He sighs and uncrosses his arms and walks over to me stopping in front of me.

"It is" he confirms "But if you don't want to sleep here or don't want me too I completely understand" he rambles.

"No, I want you to sleep here" I say "With me" I say quietly "I remembered something" I say after a pause he looks at me with curiosity and little relief. I motion to the bed and told his what it was he says nothing but hugs me I return it we just hold each other. I loved being in his arms it felt right it felt safe.

* * *

**Please leave a review...(:**


	5. Ch5 comfortable

_**(A/N)**_

_**Thank you for all those amazing reviews! i love reading them they always brighten up my day(:**_

_**Disclaimer; i do not own anything only my OC if i did own something Klaus and Stefan would be mine!**_

_**Vivian's POV**_

* * *

Stefan and I pull away from the hug. It wasn't awkward it was surprisingly comfortable. "So who was that downstairs" I ask after a short pause.

"Damon" Stefan simply says "My brother and your um…best friend" Stefan explains. Another one, like how many friends did I have I shrug it off. I nod my head in understanding. "Um are you hungry I can make you something or get you something to drink I guarantee you didn't eat the hospital food" Stefan says with a smirk. He knew me so well.

"That would be correct" I say with a slight chuckle "and that would be great, thank you" I say in all seriousness Stefan nods with a smile before kissing my forehead and exiting the room. I sigh and go through the closet and dresser I get myself and outfit before heading into our bathroom and take a long well needed shower.

_**Flash back**_

_Stefan and I we were in the shower together we weren't laughing or joking it was all seriousness. He looked at me with such fascination and wonder. I looked at him full of love and wonder, his hands were cupping my face mine hands were hanging on his arms. Stefan leans down and kisses me I happily kiss back I moan a little. His hands travel from my face down my arms my sides until they reach my rear he picks me up I wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. He enters me as I moan out his name while he grunts in pleasure._

_**End of flash back**_

I slide down in the shower till I'm sitting at the bottom I bring my legs up and wrap my arms around them and rest my chin on my knees. Well my suspicions are confirmed I am no virgin, but that only leads to more questions like; Is Stefan my one and only? If not who else did I sleep with? And how could I have lost something so valuable and not remember it. I start to cry this is the worst I hate it, I hate myself for not remembering, I hate everything I don't like this I'm scared I don't know who these people are. I only trust Stefan and that is it, and that is only because I have two memories of him its better than none and both of them were special, and this feeling I get when I'm with him. I'm just so lost, and I want to be found more than anything I don't want to do this anymore I want to remember. I don't want to remember flashes I want the whole thing and in order too. I stay on the shower floor weeping softly as I cry it all out.

After I got out the shower and got dressed I start searching the room for the dairy Stefan mentioned yesterday. If I find this dairy it may be the answer to all my prayers like who am I. I checked under the bed, in between the mattresses, the night stands, the bench next to the window, the dressers, the bathroom, the closet. I couldn't find it anywhere I finally look behind the night stand I bump my head on the wall and see a book fall from behind the picture above the bed. Wow did not see that coming I am good at hiding things. I open the book but there was nothing, there was nothing in the book besides to entries and they were the memories I already have. The memory of Stefan tickling me in bed that was the first night I stayed here, the shower was our first shower together. This did not help me in any way I find creepy that I even kept track of me and Stefan in the shower. I finally go downstairs and find my way in the kitchen to find a BLT sandwich on the table with water and a note.

_Vi,_

_Damon and I have some business to take care of and I figured you could use some time to yourself. We'll be back in a few hours. Stay out of trouble, and be safe._

_-Stefan_

I sigh and sit at the table and start eating my meal. I throw the note away and wash the dishes. I dry my hands off when the door bell rang I hesitantly go and answer it. I open the door to a woman with brown hair, light blue eyes; she was wearing a black trench coat and smiling at me showing her pearly whites.

"Hi um can I help you" I say little unsure if I knew this person or not.

"Vivian, I see you don't remember me…I'm Mary your aunt" Mary says smiling I nod my head and open the door wider for her to come in, but she doesn't move she looks at the ground nervously I motion my hand for her to come in she was about to say something when Damon shows up out of nowhere, again. "Damon, nice to see you again, I was just visiting my niece just waiting for her to invite me in" she says sickly sweet. Damon huffs and rolls his eyes.

"Not going to happen" Damon snaps, he walks in the house and slams the door in her face. Damon then turns to me and gives me a closed mouth smile. "You are coming with me" he states.

"Am I now" I say in teasing tone. Damon smiles bigger.

"I see you haven't lost your spunk" Damon teases back I crack a smile at that. Damon grabs my hand and starts dragging me outside, my 'aunt' was no where insight "Come on" Damon urges me he opens the passenger door for me in his mustang I climb in the shuts my door before hoping in the driver seat.

"Okay two questions one where is Stefan and two where you taking me" I ask as I put my seat belt on.

"Okay one we will see Stefan later, two you have to wait and see" Damon says cockily. I roll my eyes.

"Now you sound like Stefan" I say in matter of fact tone. Damon smirks at me before pulling out of the driveway.

* * *

**_Please leave a review! new update will be tomorrow(:_**


	6. ch6 Anything?

_**(A/N)**_

_**Thank you for everyone's support it means a lot to me!**_

_**Please keep leaving reviews they are motivation(:**_

_**Disclaimer; i own nothing i only own my OC if i could own something it would be Klaus and stefan!(: yum!**_

* * *

Damon and I arrived back at the boarding house, he took me to see my parent's grave. I didn't cry, mostly because Damon threatens me saying if I did he would snap my neck. I came to learn Damon is very snarky, and likes to use humor to disguise what he is really feeling maybe that's why we were friends and got along I understood him. When we got home no one was home so it was me and Damon. Damon went straight to the bar and got himself some bourbon I headed back upstairs to go through some of my things to see if I can remember anything. I spent at least four hours looking through scrapbooks, books, and the closet, anything but I got zip, nothing. I huff and close the last book I was looking through before shoving it back into the book case. I turn around to see Stefan leaning against the door frame I jump a little out of surprise a put my hand over my heart.

"I did it again didn't I" he says with a smile. He unfolds his arms before walking closer until he is right in front of me. I remove my hand from my chest to my side and stand up straighter. "Remember anything else" he asks me with concern and intense stare. I blush hard and avoid his gaze remembering I saw him naked in the shower.

"None that I want to talk about and it wasn't important" I say slowly before stepping around him. I head for the door when he grabs my arm.

"What was it, it's important to me" Stefan states. I sigh before taking a glance at him the looking at the floor again. I remove my hand from his grip.

"I…I saw what we did in the shower" I say lowly and slowly before blushing hard and walking out of the room. I hear Stefan chuckling I roll my eyes it was not funny. It was embarrassing and it hurt knowing I can't remember our first time, my first time. I make my way downstairs to see Damon drinking bourbon and standing in front of the fireplace staring intensely at the fireplace. "You're sulking" I state Damon glances at me and smirks. "What's wrong" I ask taking his glass out of his hand before taking a sip. I was surprisingly used to the taste I must have dranked with him before. I give him his glass back he takes it smiling genially.

"I'm not sulking" he states with a smirk. I give him a pointed look. "Don't look at me like that" he says without even glancing at me I continue to do so anyways. "If you must know this hasn't been good day" I nod my head understanding exactly. "For one you have no memory, and Elena is mad at me…again" he smirks before finishing up the bourbon.

"Well, what did you do" I ask crossing my arms over my chest ignoring the memory comment. "And which one is Elena" I ask curious.

"Olive skin brunette brown eyes my girlfriend" he states like he's bored I roll my eyes. He avoids my other question and walks away. I huff and walk back upstairs to see the room empty and hear the shower running. I roll my eyes again ironically I tell Stefan the memory of the shower so goes and takes one. I go to the closet and dresser and get my pajamas I change quickly I didn't want Stefan seeing me even though technically he already has. I brush my hair and put it in a pony tail and walk back downstairs. I go the kitchen and get a drink of water. I head back upstairs and climb in bad and lay on my side away from the other side so Stefan doesn't see. I was crying again but it worse than I did in the shower earlier. It just sucked I have no memory of my child hood or anything. I hear the bathroom door open I stop sobbing and stay quiet. I feel him dip into the bed and pull the cover over him.

"What's wrong" he asks quietly. I start crying again. I shake my head.

"You'll just laugh again" I state like a child, but I couldn't help it I was just miserable. I hear and feel Stefan shift he grips my arm and pulls me in to his side. He was lying on his back I was on my stomach my head laying on his arm and my arm lay on his chest.

"I'm not going to laugh, I'm sorry about earlier" he says softly "Don't shut me out please tell what's wrong" he says softly he kisses my forehead I close my eyes.

"Everything" I whisper I open my eyes and look everywhere but him. "I hate it, I hate I can't remember any of you, I hate how I have no memory of my parents or my child hood. I hate I can't even remember our first kiss, or our first date or any of it; I can't even remember our first time or my mine for that matter. "I take a deep breath "I can't remember my best friends, I can't remember anything, there's nothing it's just a complete blank. I pretty much tore up this room trying to find anything or to trigger something, but nothing and now I'm just tired and what if I don't get my memories Stefan what am I supposed to do" I ask sitting up and looking at him like a lost puppy. Stefan sits up and pulls me into a hug I hold onto him for dear life not wanting to let go. Stefan eventually pulls away and looks at me still holding on my arms.

"I understand I do I know it sucks because I want you to remember so bad to instead I have all these great memories and you have nothing I question myself and asked if it was all real. I know it is and I want you to remember, but if you can't that's fine okay its okay we can make new memories okay don't put so much pressure on yourself and don't be mad at you or anything because you can't trigger a memory or something just relax and go with it don't worry if it supposed to come back it will okay just make sure you don't shut me out okay I'm always here" Stefan calms me down I nod my head.

"Thank you" I say quietly and I was thankful it was exactly what I wanted to hear. "I'm scared" I whisper Stefan pulls me into another warm embrace "What happens if I fall out of love with you…or you get bored of me cause I'm not the same girl" I ask into his shoulder.

"That will never happen I love you so much" Stefan says so passionate-ly I thought I melt. "If you fall out of love with that's okay but I know that won't happen." Stefan states I nod against him. Stefan than leans back and lays back on his he motions me to lay with him I give him a smile small before putting my head on his chest and cuddling in his chest. Stefan wraps his arms around me tight and secure.

* * *

_**hoped you like it sorry if it has been uneventful i'm trying to move it along...**_


End file.
